higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mamoru Akasaka
'Mamoru Akasaka '''erscheint das erste Mal in Folge 14 "Zeitvergeudendes Kapitel 1 - Hinamizawa" der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni und ist die Hauptfigur im Kapitel Himatsubushi-hen. Er ist der Ehemann von Yukie und der Vater von Miyuki. Mamoru ist ein junger Ermittler vom Polizei-Hauptquartier in Tokyo. Himatsubushi-hen In seiner Debutfolge kommt er aufgrund seines Berufs nach Hinamizawa und arbeitete mit Oishi Kuraudo am Fall der Entführung des Enkels des Bauministers, Toshiki Inukai. Zudem sollte er sich um die Verfasser der Petition gegen das Hinamizawa-Dammprojekt, die an den Minister ging, kümmern. Während er in Hinamizawa war, lag seine Frau schwanger mit Miyuki im Krankenhaus. Als er im Dorf ankam, traf er auf Rika Furude. Diese warnte ihn, er solle zurück nach Tokyo gehen, sonst würde er es sehr bereuen. Dabei veränderte sich ihre Persönlichkeit und Mamoru war erschrocken, maß ihrer Warnung aber keine Bedeutung bei und blieb im Dorf. Am Abend des Watanagashi-Fests fällt seine Frau Yukie schwanger die Treppe runter und stirbt. Allerdings überlebt Miyuki den Sturz. Ihr Fall wäre normalerweise nicht lebensbedrohlich gewesen, doch sie landete unglücklich. Yukie sagte zuvor einmal zu einer Krankenschwester, mit der sie sich gut verstand: "''Auch wenn er nicht hier, sondern an einen entfernten Ort, ist, so will ich doch unter dem selben Himmel für seine Sicherheit beten." Mamoru versteht, dass seine Frau nicht hinaufgegangen wäre, wenn er auf Rika gehört hätte und bei Yukie gewesen wäre. Als er sich Jahre später mit Oishi trifft, der mittlerweile im Ruhestand ist, stellt er noch etwas Weiteres fest: Er hat damals nicht verstanden, dass Rika ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat, als sie davon sprach, dass sie in fünf Jahren sterben werde. Zusammen mit Oishi beschließt er, alles an Informationen über das Große Hinamizawa-Desaster zu sammeln, und veröffentlicht mit ihm ein Buch namens "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (Wenn die Higurashi weinen). In diesem Buch bitten sie jeden, der womöglich mehr über die Katastrophe weiß, um Hilfe und Informationen. thumb|230px|Mamoru, Yukie und Miyuki Akasaka. Minagoroshi-hen Mamoru hat in diesem Szenario auf Rikas Warnung gehört und ist nach Tokyo zurückgekehrt. Yukie verunglückte nicht und ist nun mit Mamoru zusammen auf Urlaubsreise. Er begrüßt Rika im Spielzeugladen in Okinomiya, aber er ist nicht da, als Rika und ihre Freunde seine Hilfe brauchen. Matsuribayashi-hen Mamoru ist nach Tokyo zurückgekehrt und Yukie blieb am Leben. Er hat im richtigen Moment begriffen, was Rika ihm vor fünf Jahren sagen wollte, als er in einer eingestellten polizeilichen Ermittlung auf den Namen Hinamizawa stieß. Er kommt nicht nach Hinamizawa, um Urlaub zu machen, sondern um Rika zu helfen. Mamoru erweist sich als unverzichtbar für den Kampf der Freunde. Mit Hilfe des Kampfsports kann er Rika vor ihrem nächsten Tod bewahren, indem er gegen die Yamainu antrittt. Er gewinnt sogar den Kampf gegen den Yamainu-Anführer Okonogi ohne einen Kratzer. Er hilft Kasai, Irie und Shion dabei, in die Irie-Klinik einzudringen und Jirou Tomitake zu befreien. Charakter In Himatsubushi-hen erscheint Mamoru als etwas naiv und unerfahren. Später erweist er sich als ziemlich schlau, als er mit Keiichi Maebara, Kuraudo Oishi und Rena Ryuugu Mahjongg spielt. Mamoru ist sehr nett und freundlich. Er sorgt sich sehr um seine Familie. In Matsuribayashi-hen wird er ein sehr geschickter und erfahrener Beamter vorgestellt. Außerdem beherrscht er durch jahrelanges Training die Kunst des Karate. Aussehen thumb|232pxMamoru ist ein großer, muskulöser Mann (vor allem in späteren Szenarien, in denen er zuvor viel trainiert hat). Er hat schwarzes, kurzes Haar und dunkle Augen.﻿ Er trägt ein dunkelblaues Tank-Top und darüber ein cremefarbenes Jackett. Dazu trägt er eine dunkle Hose und dunkle Schuhe. Trivia *Mamoru Akasaka wird im Anime von Daisuke Ono und in der Drama CD von Takehito Koyasu gesprochen. *Sein Sprecher Daisuke Ono ist im Anime Umineko no Naku Koro ni in der Hauptrolle Battler Ushiromiya zu hören. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich